


Milkshake

by iwalkindreams



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwalkindreams/pseuds/iwalkindreams
Summary: Blaine Anderson bir striptizci değildi. Sürtük de değildi. Erkek arayışında hiç değildi. Sadece dans etmekten hoşlanıyordu ancak aynı gece içinde üçü de sanılmıştı





	

Blaine Anderson bir striptizci değildi. Sürtük de değildi. Erkek arayışında hiç değildi. Sadece dans etmekten hoşlanıyordu ancak aynı gece içinde üçü de sanılmıştı.

Her şey Sam’in onu önce maça sonra da karaoke bara götürmesiyle başlamıştı. Yani son derece normaldi. Ancak Blaine karaoke barın sabaha karşı daha “yetişkinlere yönelik” bir bara dönüşeceğini bilemezdi. Gerçi bunu herhalde Sam de bilmiyordu. Aslında ikisi de sabaha kadar barda kalmayı planlamamışlardı fakat bir güç sanki orada kalmalarını istiyordu.

Önce Sam’in McKinley’den önceki okulundan tanıdığı birine rastlamışlardı. Blaine adamın adını bile hatırlamıyordu. Tek hatırladığı çok konuşkan olduğuydu. Üstelik bir şekilde karşısındaki insanları da konuşmanın içine çekmeyi başarıyordu. Blaine ona politikacı olması gerektiğini şaka yollu söylemişti ve bu gecenin ilk büyük hatasıydı. Bundan sonraki bir buçuk saat boyunca başarısız kariyer yolculuğunu dinlemek zorunda kalmışlardı.

Elbette eski arkadaşı gittikten sonra Sam ondan defalarca özür dilemişti. Saat on ikiye geliyordu, ikisi de artık eve gitmek istiyordu. Blaine üç solo iki de düet söylemişti. Boğazı acımaya başlıyordu ve bu sabahki dersleri onu çok yormuştu. Dinlenmesi lazımdı. Sam’in de uykuyu dört gözle beklediğine emindi; bu yüzden en yakın arkadaşının tuvalete gitmesine izin verip onu bir bar taburesinin üzerinde beklemeye başladı. Bu, gecenin ikinci büyük hatasıydı.

O gece tuvaletteki su borusunun patlayacağını ve Sam’in bir saate yakın süre boyunca çalışan tek kabini bekleyeceğini Blaine’in bilmesine imkân yoktu. Bilseydi, Sam’in oraya gitmesine asla izin vermezdi. Bunun yerine bekledi, bekledi. Beklerken barmene ayıp olmasın diye iki votkalı kola içti. Bugün sarhoş olmadan eve dönmek istediği için kendini dizginlemekte kararlıydı. – Ki bu hayli yerinde bir karardı çünkü konu alkol olunca Blaine tam bir hafifsikletti. –

Tam bar tezgâhına dayalı vaziyette uyuklamaya başlarken birinin onu dürttüğünü hissetti. Neyse ki Sam sonunda gelebilmişti. Artık yatağına kavuşabilirdi. İşte böyle düşünmesi üçüncü büyük hatasıydı.

Blaine ve Sam bir süre daha evlerine hasret kalacaklardı çünkü hoperlörlerden duyulan sese göre bar kapanmak üzereydi. Ama tamamen kepenkleri kapatmayacaklardı. Mikrofonun başındaki adam oldukça tuhaf ve insanı kirli düşüncelere şevk eden bir isim söyledi ve olanlar oldu. Işıklar değişti, müzik farklılaştı, insanların yüzlerindeki ifade bile değişti. Artık ortam daha karanlıktı ve kafasını çevirip baktığında Blaine barmenin üst tarafının çıplak olduğunu gördü.

“Umm… Sam?”

“Burası büyülü bir barmış, dostum!” dedi Sam heyecanla. Heyecanlı olması doğaldı çünkü az önce esmer bir kız yanına yanaşmıştı.

Blaine gecenin Sam’in gecesi olduğunu ve kendisinin de gecenin en iyi üçüncü tekerleği ilan edileceğini böylece anladı. Eh, bu da hatalarından biriydi ancak diğerleri kadar büyük değildi.

Sam için barın yeni hâli bir cennetten farksızdı. Ne de olsa heteroseksüeldi ve yakışıklıydı ve komikti. Blaine’in ev arkadaşına saygısı sonsuzdu ama onu orada öylece, yapayalnız bırakması gerekmezdi. Belki eve tek başına dönebilirdi Blaine ama açıkçası tüm parasını sinirden aldığı votkalı kolalara harcamıştı ve şimdi meteliksiz, aynı zamanda da çakır keyifti.

Sonra Sam ortadan kayboldu. Ve müzik değişti, değişti. Hızlandı. Blaine’in tükettiği votkalı kolalar da hızlandı. Ardından kendini dans pistinde buldu.

Blaine Anderson dans etmeyi severdi. Hatta üniversitedeki dans dersleri en çok zevk aldığı derslerden biriydi. Üçüncü senesi olmasına rağmen hâlâ almaya devam ediyordu ve iyi dans ettiğini de düşünüyordu. Tabii onun aldığı dans dersleri bir barda sergilenmek için değildi. Ama Blaine kendine hâkim olamazdı. Müzik hareketliydi. Burası bir yetişkin barına dönüşmüştü ve Blaine bir yetişkindi. Yirmi bir yaşındaydı. Yani kimse onu engelleyemezdi.

Böylece piste çıktı ve müziğe göre hareket etmeye başladı. Sonra bir şeyler oldu. İtiraf etmesi gerekirse New York’ta olmasına rağmen bir barda bu kadar çok gay olmasını beklemiyordu. Bir iki tane neyse ama kendisinden başka gözüne çarpan dört gay erkek vardı. Hepsi de birbirine bakıyordu. Aslında iki tanesinin gözü Blaine’de… daha doğrusu Blaine’in poposundaydı. Yüzünün ısındığını hisseden Blaine çareyi biraz kenara çekilmekte buldu. Hayır, buraya yatacak bir erkek bulmaya gelmemişti. Ve hayır, kimseyle flört etmek istemiyordu. Bu yüzden tezgâhın en köşesindeki taburaya gidip oturdu. Bu da dördüncü büyük hatasıydı.

Eğer o uca oturmasaydı içkinin de etkisiyle sızmaya başlamayacak, barmenden azar da işitmeyecekti. Blaine’e sorsanız hâlâ o kadar yüksek müzik eşliğinde nasıl uyuklayabildiğini söyleyemez. Neyse ki o barda hâlâ iyi insanlar vardı da Blaine’i uykulu haliyle azar işitmekten kurtarmıştı.

“Hey! Görmüyor musun, verdiğin kalitesiz içkiler uykusunu getirmiş. Hadi şimdi git işine bak. Bir daha da buraya döneyim deme!”

İşte kurtarıcısı aynen böyle demişti. Adamın sesi Blaine’in uyanmasına yetmişti. Çok farklı bir ses tonu vardı. Hem ince hem kalın. Ve etkileyici. Çok etkileyici. Adam ona dokunmadan taburesinde doğruldu. Yüzünde ne kadar şaşkın bir ifade olduğunu görse herhalde kendine lanet ederdi.

“İyi misin?” diye sordu adam. Bu sırada Blaine onun yüzündeki benzersiz çillere hayran kalmakla meşguldü. Elinden bir şey gelmezdi, adam çok güzeldi. Bembeyaz bir teni, özenle yapılmış açık kahverengi saçları, eşsiz mavi-yeşil gözleri ve yukarı doğru kıvrılmış öpülesi dudakları vardı. Ah hayır! dedi Blaine kendi kendine. Gözler ve dudaklar olmaz! Dudaklar hiç olmaz. Hele öpülesi dudaklar…

“E-evet. İyiyim.” Cevap vermesi sanki saatler sürmüştü. Onu bu kadar şapşala çeviren neydi Tanrı aşkına! Hani bu gece hiç erkek yoktu?!

“Peki, öyleyse. Bence daha fazla içmek istemeyebilirsin. Ya da belki de direkt eve gitmelisin. New York trafiğinde buraya arabayla gelmiş olamayacağına göre metro kullanıyor olduğunu tahmin ediyorum. Yolu biliyorsun, değil mi?”

“Aslında ben buraya arkadaşımla geldim. Onu beklesem daha iyi olur sanırım.”

Adam ona tuhaf bir bakış attı. Biraz ukala bir bakıştı bu. Sanki ‘Bunu istediğine emin misin?’ diyordu. Blaine ona hayran hayran bakmak istemediği için kafasını eğdi.

“Tamam. Benimki sadece bir öneriydi. Sana iyi beklemeler o hâlde.”

Blaine’in aklından o anda söylenecek yüzlerce cümle geçti. Fakat adam dönüp gitmek üzereydi, o yüzden aklına ilk gelen şeyi söyleyiverdi.

“Adın ne?”

“Efendim?” Şimdi ona çok daha dikkatli bakıyordu. Kaşları hafifçe çatılmıştı. Blaine onu kızdırmış olabileceğini düşünüp yutkundu.

“Adını sordum,” diye açıkladı. “Sordum çünkü sana düzgün bir şekilde teşekkür edebilmek için ismini kullanmayı tercih ederim.”

İşte o zaman adam gülümsedi. Blaine onun gülümseyince ne kadar genç göründüğünü fark edip şaşırdı. Özel tasarım olduğu belli olan kıyafetleri ve asil duruşu onu olgun gösteriyordu. Sam’in çoğunlukla dalga geçtiği centilmenliğine sessizce teşekkür etti.

“Tatlısın,” dedi adam. Blaine’in gözbebekleri kocaman oldu. “Ama gitmem gerek.”

* * *

Yavru köpek tekmelese Kurt herhalde böyle hissederdi. Gitmesi gerektiğini söylediğinde Blaine’in yüzü aniden değişmiş, Kurt’un içindeki bir şeyler de böylece kırılmıştı. Ama hayır, Kurt Hummel bu gece kimseyle flörtleşmeyecekti. Zaten Rachel’a kızgındı. Buraya birlikte gelmişlerdi ve Rachel henüz bir saat geçmeden yarınki provasını bahane ederek oradan ayrılmıştı. Rachel Berry’nin Kurt’e erkek bulma sevdası genç kadının ölümüne sebep olabilirdi. Yani Kurt’un burada kalıp şu muhteşem yaratıkla sohbet etmesine imkân yoktu. Eve gidip Rachel’a haddini bildirmeliydi. Biriyle tanışıp ona zafer kazandırmamalıydı.

Ama şöyle bir durum vardı ki; ela gözlü uykucu muhteşemdi. Gerçekten ama. Parlak sarı-yeşil gözleri şöyle dursun, yüz hatları kusursuzdu. Siyaha çalan saçlarının birkaç kıvırcık tutamı terden jöle kapanının içinden kurtulup alnına düşmüştü. Dar omuzları, küçük ama Kurt’un pantolonunda hareketlenmelere yol açan hafif kaslı bedeniyle oldukça seksiydi. Üstelik güzel giyinmişti de. Kareli, mor gömleğinin üzerine taktığı, pantolonuyla uyumlu mavi papyonu çok sevimliydi. Kurt dolgun dudaklarını düşünmek bile istemiyordu.

Kurt kendine verdiği sözden dönmedi. Muheşem yaratığı orada bırakmaya karar vermişti ki onun, “Blaine,” dediğini duydu. “Adım Blaine.”

Kurt cevap vermedi. Gülümseyerek arkasını döndü. Ama içinden Blaine’in ne kadar güzel bir isim olduğunu düşünüp duruyordu.

* * *

Blaine adamın onu öylece bıraktığına inanamıyordu. Belki de onu çekici bulmamıştı. Neden olmasın? Bardaki birkaç erkek baktı diye Blaine seks tanrısına dönüşmüş olamazdı tabii. Hem adam fazla mükemmeldi. Muhtemelen onun kulvarında dahi değildi.

Çok geçmeden kalabalığın arasından Sam’i buldu. Anlaşılan barın yeni şeklini eskisinden daha çok beğenmişti. Blaine yanına gittiğinde striptizci zamanlarından kalma dansını birkaç kıza gösteriyordu.

Neden olmasın? diye düşündü Blaine. Sam heteroseksüeldi ve az önce mükemmel görünüşlü bir erkek tarafından reddedilmemişti. Belki ondan biraz para ödünç alıp eve yalnız dönmeliydi.

Tam kararını vermişti ki, onu gördü. Az önceki adam. Şu mükemmel olan. Kalabalığın arasından seçebildiği kadarıyla telefonla konuşuyordu. O an Blaine’in hafif sarhoş aklından bazı şeyler geçmeye başladı. Ve bu düşünceler, o gece yapacağı en iyi şeye dönüşeceklerdi.

* * *

Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry’den nefret ediyordu. O kadar. Hangi cüretle evin anahtarını cebinden alırdı? Ve hangi cüretle paylaştıkları evin kapısını açmamakla tehdit ederdi onu? Telefonu sinirle kapayıp cebine attı. Şu an eve gidip kızı ölümle tehdit etmek istese bile Rachel evde değildi. Bu hafta Brittany ziyarete geldiği için direkt Santana’nın yanına gitmişti.

Ne yapacağını şaşırmış hâlde etrafa bakındı. Dans pistinin hemen ortasındaki kalabalık dikkatini çekti. Orada gereksiz bir erkek kalabalığı vardı. Muhtemelen hafif kızlardan biri kendini ortaya atmıştı, onlar da baştan çıkarma danslarını yapıyorlardı. Heteroseksüel erkeklerin çiftleşme mevsimindeki hayvanlardan farkları yoktu. Hem de her mevsimde.

Ama o erkek kalabalığında Kurt’un dikkatini çeken başka bir şey de vardı. İlki kumral bir kızla dans eden, sarışın, yapılı erkekti. Onlar sadece birbirlerine odaklanmışlardı ve arada Kurt’un göremediği bir şeye bakıp, bir şeyler söyleyip gülüyorlardı. İkincisi de grubun geri kalanının fazla gay görünüşlü olmasıydı. Bir tanesinde kovboy şapkası bile vardı.

Kovboy şapkalı olan biraz kenara kayınca Kurt’un ağzı açık kaldı. Kalabalığın odağı ela gözlü muhteşem yaratıktı. Blaine diye hatırlattı kendine. Adı Blaine. Ve Blaine belli ki gaydi. Aslında tam bir gay mıknatısı da olabilirdi. Ayrıca Blaine ayakları üzereyken çok daha…seksiydi. Kurt, içinde bir şeylerin hareketlendiğini hissetti.

Müzik birden kesildi. Kurt, Blaine’in kendisini gördüğüne adı gibi emindi; çünkü ona doğru bakarak sesli bir şekilde konuşmaya başlamıştı.

“Şarkı! Şarkı söylemeliyim,” Uzun boylu sarışının gömleğinin kolundan tuttu. “Saaaam, şarkı! Burası aynı zamanda karaoke bar değil mi? Ben hem şarkı söylemek hem de dans etmek istiyorum!”

Adının Sam olduğunu öğrendiği sarışın kaşlarını kaldırarak Blaine’e baktıktan sonra, “Uh, tamam dostum. Ben hallederim.” dedi ve kumral kızı orada bırakarak DJ’in olduğu yere doğru hızlı adımlarla yürümeye başladı.

Tamam, demek ki ikisi arkadaştı. Ve Blaine galiba kendisi gittikten sonra içmeye devam etmişti. O düşünürken bir ıslık sesi duyuldu ve az önce başlayan müzik tekrar kesildi. Blaine uçar gibi sesin geldiği yere koştu. Demek şov zamanıydı. Peki, o zaman. İzlemek Kurt’un gözlerini zedelemezdi, değil mi?

Piste geri döndüğünde Blaine’in elinde bir mikrofon vardı. Arkası kalabalığa dönüktü. DJ’e doğru uluslar arası ‘tamam’ işaretini yapınca barı tanıdık bir melodi doldurmaya başladı.

“Aman Tanrım!” Kurt bu kez sesli bir şekilde söylemişti içinden geçeni. Ve bu gerçekten ‘Aman Tanrım!’lık durumdu. Olayın özeti şuydu; Blaine giriş müziğiyle kalçalarını hafifçe oynatmaya başlamış ve birden yüzünü dönüp aynen şu sözleri söylemeye başlamıştı:

 _My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,_  
_And they’re like,_  
_It’s better than yours,_  
_Damn right it’s better than yours,_  
_I can teach you,_  
_But I have to charge_

Şarkıyı söylerken Blaine ara sıra gözlerini kapıyor, kendini müziğin ritmine bırakarak tüm bedenini hareket ettiriyordu. Ama en çok kalçalarını. Ah, o kalçaları… Kurt, gözlerini başka yöne çeviremiyordu. İki saniyede bir o kalçalara bakma ihtiyacı hissediyordu ve Blaine de ona bu konuda hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Lanet bir R&B şarkısını süper seksi bir başyapıta dönüştürdüğü yetmiyormuş gibi muhteşem de dans ediyordu. Az önce etrafına doluşmuş erkeklerin salyalarını silmeye yeltendiklerini görebiliyordu Kurt. Ve bu durum dişlerini gıcırdatmasına sebebiyet veriyordu.

Kendini ona biraz daha yaklaşmaktan alıkoyamadı. Bu sırada Blaine onu tekrar yakalayıp gülümsedi ve şarkıyı gözlerinin içine bakarak söylemeye devam etti.

 _I know you want it_  
_That thing that makes me_  
_What the guys go crazy for_  
_They lose their minds_  
_The way I wind_  
_I think it's time_

Ah, evet şarkı haklıydı. Kurt deliye dönmek üzereydi. Blaine, saf görünüşlü muhteşem Blaine, acımasız bir seks tanrısına dönüşmüştü ve şu an Kurt’u büyülüyordu. Uzun zamandır kimseye karşı bu kadar güçlü bir cinsel çekim duymamıştı. Ayrıca… Kurt Blaine’in bu dansı herkesin içinde yapmasından pek hoşnut değildi. Hele ki onu tilki gibi izleyen bu kadar herif etrafta varken. Kıskanıyor muydu? Yok canım! Daha onu doğru düzgün tanımıyordu bile.

Şarkı bitti. Blaine terden sırılsıklam olmuş alnını elinin tersiyle silip saçının iyice kıvırcıklaşmasını sağladı. Yorgun görünüyordu ama gülüyordu. Aslında ağzı kulaklarına varıyordu. Etrafa bir iki utangaç gülümseme attıktan sonra yanındaki Sam’e bir şeyler söyledi. Ardından pistten uzaklaşmaya başladı. Kurt’e doğru geliyordu! Kurt boğazını temizleyip en doğal hâlini takınmaya çalıştı.

“Hey.” İlk konuşan Blaine oldu.

Kurt de ona yarım ağızla gülümseyerek, “Tekrar merhaba.” deme gücünü kendinde bulabildi.

Blaine bir şeyler söyledi fakat müzik tekrar başladığı için Kurt onu anlayamadı. Kulağını işaret ederek duyamadığını anlatmaya çalıştı ve ona sessiz olduğunu düşündüğü köşeyi işaret etti. Blaine kafasını salladı.

Köşeye vardıklarında önce ikisi de birbirlerine bakakaldılar. Kurt kontrolü eline almaya karar verip söze başladı. “Sahnede yaptığın şey…”

“Fazla mıydı?” diye sordu Blaine sözünü yarıda keserek.

“Harikaydı. Seksiydi.” İkinciyi eklemek istememişti ancak ağzından kaçmıştı işte.

Blaine’in yüzüne dev bir gülümseme yayıldı. “Teşekkür ederim.”

“Şarkı seçiminden bir hayli etkilendim doğrusu.” dedi Kurt. Kullandığı ses tonu apaçık flört kokuyordu.

“Ben aslında…”

“Striptizci misin, Blaine?”

Blaine’in ağzı tam anlamıyla açık kaldı.

“Hayır?”

“Etrafında seni gözleriyle yiyen erkekler olmasından hoşlanıyor musun?”

Blaine hızla başını iki yana salladı. “Pek sayılmaz.”

Şimdi Kurt kişisel alanına girecek kadar yaklaşmıştı. Blaine’in adem elmasının oynadığını gördü. O bölgeye pek çok şey yapabilirdi…

“Etkileyici bir şovdu,” dedi Kurt. Blaine’in kocaman açılmış sarı gözleri yüzünden ayrılmıyordu. “Amacın bu muydu? Beni etkilemek?”

“Bilmiyorum…” Rüyada gibi konuşmasına devam etti. “Galiba. Evet.”

Kurt iç çekti. “Kaç yaşındasın, Blaine?”

“Yirmi bir. Sen?”

Soru karşısında gülümsemeden duramadı. “Yirmi beş.”

Blaine’in kişisel alanındaydı. Genç adam kesik kesik nefes alıyordu. Sırtı duvara dayanmıştı, gözlerini Kurt’un dudaklarına dikmişti. Kurt onun ne istediğini biliyordu. Kendisinin de istediği şeyi istiyordu. Ama tek bir sorun vardı. Blaine muhtemelen sarhoştu.

“Blaine.”

“Hmm?”

O sesi çıkarırken dudakları öyle bir şekil almıştı Kurt daha fazla dayanamadı. Blaine’i biraz sertçe duvara bastırıp dudaklarını dudaklarına yapıştırdı.

Sanki saatler değil asırlardır bu anı bekliyordu. Dudakları Blaine’inkilere değdiği anda ruhunda şimşek çakmışa döndü. Önce ağır başlayan öpüşmeleri çok sürmeden hızlandı, ardından da derinleşti. Kurt’un sol eli Blaine’in pantolonundan fırlamış gömleğinin üzerinden dar beline yerleşti.

Blaine’in ağzı kola ve votka tadındaydı. Ve genç adam öyle karşılık veriyordu ki Kurt ağzının içinde inlemeden duramadı. Blaine’in sağ eli de Kurt’un boynuna dolanmış, onu olabildiğince kendine yaklaştırmaya çalışıyordu. Sanki mümkünmüş gibi. Vücutlarının neredeyse her parçası birbirine değiyordu. Belden aşağıları bile ve Kurt feci şekilde sertleşmişti.

Nefes almak için geri çekildi ancak alınları hâlâ birbirine bitişikti. Az önce her santiminin tadına baktığı ağza bir öpücük daha kondurdu. Kurt başını geri çektiğinde Blaine devamını beklermiş gibi onu takip etti. İstediğini alamayınca gözlerini açtı.

“Oh, Blaine…” diye inledi Kurt. Buradan ayrılmak istemiyordu. Onu burada saatlerce tutmak ve vücudumun her santimin tek tek tadına bakmak istiyordu. Geri kalanının da dudakları kadar leziz olduğuna emindi.

Blaine cevap vermedi. Yalnızca inledi. Kolları ve bacakları hâlâ birbirine dolaşıktı.

Tekrar ona doğru eğildi Kurt. Ancak bu sefer öpmedi. Dudaklarını genç adamın kulağına yakınlaştırıp fısıldadı. “Kurt,” Kulağının altını hafifçe öptü. “Benim adım da Kurt. Benim için söyler misin?”

“Kurt.”

O ses tonuyla adını söyleyişi… Kurt Blaine’in boynunu öpmeye başladı bu kez de. Anlaşılan bu hareket Blaine için etkili bir tahrik kaynağıydı. Öpüşüne dilini de karıştırdı. Adem elmasını yaladı. Blaine sadece kafasını arkaya atmış kendini kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu.

İkinci geri çekilişinde onu gafil avlayan Blaine oldu. Onu öyle büyük bir hızla ve öyle sert öptü ki Kurt bir anlığına düşünmeyi tamamen unuttu. Genç adamın dili, ağzının içine kaydı ve Tanrı şahit olsun ki Blaine harika öpüşüyordu. Aletlerinin birbirine sürtünmesi üzerine Kurt burada durması gerektiğini anladı.

“Kuuuurt!”

Blaine’in itiraz eden ses tonu onu etkilememeliydi. Hayır.

“Şşşşt, sakinleşmeliyiz birtanem. Nefes al.”

Blaine dediğini yaptı. Gözleri yarı açık sayılırdı. Açıkçası Kurt de aynı durumdaydı.

“Daha iyi misin?” diye sordu Kurt dakikalar sonra. Blaine’in önünde durmaya devam ediyordu. Blaine’in kendisininkinden kısa boyu ve küçük cüssesi sağ olsun, karşıdan gelenlere görünmediklerine emindi.

Blaine'in öpüşmekten kızarıp daha da dolgunlaşmış dudakları havaya kalktı. “Az önce daha iyiydim.”

“Ama sakinleşmeliydik.” Kurt karşısındaki adama aç gözlerle baktığını biliyordu. Ama kendini engellemeyemiyordu çünkü sakinleşmese neler olabileceğini düşünüp duruyordu.  
“Ya da eve gitmeliydik.” dedi Blaine bir solukta. Kurt yutkundu.

Kendini sakinleştirmesi için birkaç iğrenç düşünceyi aklına sokması gerekti. Ne yazık ki ne Blaine ne de pantolonundaki sertlik yardımcı oluyordu. “Benim daha iyi bir fikrim var. Neredeyse sabah olmak üzere. Zilzurna sarhoş sayılırsın ve bunu kullanıp senden yarar sağlıyor olmak istemiyorum. Bu yüzden…” Blaine uzun kirpiklerinin arkasından ona umutla baktı. “Burayı terk edip doğru düzgün bir yerde kahvaltı yapmaya ne dersin? İkimizin de uykusundan eser kalmadığı belli. Ve açıkçası seni daha yakından tanımak istiyorum.”

“Bilemiyorum. Bunu bana yarım saat önce hiçbir şekilde yüz vermeyen adam mı söylüyor?” Sesindeki oyunbaz ton barizdi. Kurt sırıttı.

“İtiraf etmem gerekirse, ev arkadaşıma beni burada yalnız bıraktığı için kızgındım. Üstelik anahtarımı alıp gitti ve tek isteği buradan birilerini yatağa atmamdı. Ona zafer kazandırmamak için kimseyle flört etmemeye karar verdim. Ama sen karşıma çıktın. Ve o lanet olası şarkıyı söyleyip, o lanet olası kalçalarını salladın. Ve işte buradayız. Senden aşırı etkilendim. Ve hoşlandım. Ve evet, seninle çıkmak isterim. Tabii sen de istersen.” Cümlesine bitirdiğinde derin bir nefes alması gerekti.

Bunun üzerine Blaine kahkaha atmaya başladı. Bir an onun kriz geçirip geçirmediğini düşündü Kurt. Sonra o da anlatmaya başladı.

“Beni de buraya ev arkadaşım getirdi ama seninkinin aksine gece yarısından sonra böyle bir yere dönüştüğünden habersizdi. Yalnızdım ama kimseyle tanışmak niyetinde değildim çünkü fazla yorgundum. Sinirden biraz fazla içmeye başladım. Sonra seni gördüm. Tüm mükemmelliğinle bana yardım edip, geri çekildin. Bana doğru düzdün bakmadın bile,”

“Ahh, baktım!”

Blaine gülümseyip devam etti. “Eve gitmeye karar vermiştim ki tekrar gözüme çarptın. İşte o an karar verdim. Biliyorum, içkinin de etkisi vardı ama kararımdan pişman olduğum söylenemez. Her neyse, şarkıyı seni etkilemek için söyledim.”

“Oldukça etkili oldu gördüğün üzere.”

“Ve evet, ben de seninle çıkmayı çok isterim. Seni tanımak istiyorum, Kurt. Sadece suratının değil, kalbinin de tadına bakmak istiyorum,” Yüzünü ekşitti. “Bu berbat bir romantik cümle oldu. Yamyam tarzı. Lanet olsun!”

Kurt onu şakağından öperek, “Bence çok tatlıydı.” dedi. Blaine’in beline sarılıp yürümeye başladı. “Hadi gidelim o zaman.”

Blaine’in o an heyecanlı bir köpek yavrusundan farkı yoktu.

Bardan dışarı çıkıyorlarken eğilip, “Blaine,” diye fısıldadı Kurt kulağına doğru. Boştaki eliyle genç adamın kalçalarını kavradı. “Ben milkshake’ine bayılıyorum ama bir daha lütfen onu başkalarının önünde çalkalama.”

**Author's Note:**

> İlham kaynağı olan şarkı: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6yShQ1mmcw
> 
> Bu hikaye için beni değil bahsi geçen şarkıyı ve Blaine'in kalçalarını suçlayın. Umarım iyi vakit geçirmenizi sağlamıştır.  
> Ayrıca beni bu hikayeyi yazmaya teşvik eden çok sevgili soulsister'ıma teşekkür ederim. Muhtemelen bunu hiç görmeyecek ama olsun. Seni seviyorum. <3


End file.
